


You don't want to have him

by zoevarin



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post Deposition, credibly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron finds a drunk and/or drugged Mark in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't want to have him

**Author's Note:**

> this is not actually a slash fic, i call it a 小甜饼, just maybe less sweet and more drug.

Cameron is just about to step into the bar when two people inch towards him. One if them in t-shirt and flip-flops, curly hair covering his eyes. He knows who that is. After all the hours they spent on the court, it's really hard not to recognize him. The boy has a really sharp chin and a pair of stunning blue eyes (not as Cameron would ever admit that). Although Cameron can only see a part of his face, he still knows, especially when the boy is being dragged by a mid-aged man, half-conscious.

That doesn't seem right. Cameron doesn't know the man. Well, he is not interested in other people's personal life, let alone the guy he just sued several months ago. They must know each other, those two, and the mid-aged man may be taking Mark home.

But it seems wrong.

He can't risk this. Mark is not a likable person, the kid is too cocky and scathing, and being cute doesn't undo all the fury and troubles he caused (did he just mention cute? no, you heard it wrong).  He knows what is happening to him, lawsuits and quarrels and the Saverin, it's been hard. Despite all the wrongs, he still doesn't want him to be mistreated in any ways. Smart guy as him deserves better. 

The gentleman in Cameron won't stop beaming alarms, so he turns around and catches up.

"What happened to Justin? Is he okay?"

The man, who is showing a sign of bald and looks unfit for his age, seems to be startled :" Justin is ... drunk I guess. I'm sending him home."

Cameron says with a cruel smirk on his face when he grabs Mark's shoulder and drags him into his arms:"No you are not."

The man is about to say something, but winces at Cameron's glare and flees.

Mark is not actually drunk, he doesn't smell like alcohol. It's more like he is knocked out by some kind of drug. Cameron can't wake him, and the falls-unconscious-when-nobody-is-watching Mark doesn't have wallet or phone on him.

Great. A God-given trouble.

Cameron coats Mark and tucks him into the back seat of a taxi. Mark immediately falls on him. The driver looks at them through the interior mirror with an amused smile.

"Where to?"

Cameron gives his apartment address.

It is possible that he can look up on the Internet and find out where the billionaire lives, or maybe contact with his two baby-sitters. But Mark is just lying against his shoulder with a comforting weight. He seems so small and innocent in the big coat, with scarlet lips and blushed cheeks, hair pointing at a million directions. Cameron moves carefully and places Mark in a more comfortable position in his arms. It wouldn't pose any threat if Cameron keeps him for a night.

Mark is not at all heavy. And luckily, Cameron is strong enough to carry him all the way into his apartment. Mark is still breathing stably and deep asleep. Cameron hopes whatever the drug he was forced down, it's soothing, not arousing. He thinks about leaving him on the couch. He just moved in, there are unpacked boxes and unarranged groceries, too annoying to deal with. And that reminds him why he was at the bar in the first place. The couch is cozy and basically clean, a perfect match for the skinny boy, but after a second thought, Cameron carries him to the main bedroom and tucks him under the blanket.

It's always dangerous jumping to a conclusion too early. Everything is fine when Cameron goes to shower and leaves a very peaceful Mark alone on the bed. But when he comes back, Mark is clawing and struggling in the sheets.  
Cameron gets to him at once. His eyes are still closed, but sweating and murmuring unrecognizable words.

"Hey Mark, you feel alright?"

No answer. Just more atrocious struggles and more heavy breathing.

Mark half-opens his eyese, his face pink but eyes blank. He goes up to grab Cameron as soon as he gets him in the eye and startes to press his lips on every part of Cameron he can reach.

Not good.

Cameron starts to freak out. It is not the usual Mark he would see. It is not the usual Mark anyone would see. Mark is always the symbol of abstinence, not this pushy and horny and buring hot--mess.

This is not happening.

Cameron could have just lock him in the room until the drug goes invalid. With his not so wide drug-related knowledge, he knows it will be long and unbelievably painful, but at least both of them will be safe. However, Cameron is more of a warrior rather than a sage, he instinctively hops onto the bed and grabs Mark by both hands, coops him up in his arms.

Mark is still struggling, trying to break out the restraint. His body is scorching and he wouldn't stop swearing.

"Shh" Cameron whispers into his ear. "You will be okay."

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

"We didn't have sex." Mark utters with a flat voice when he gets out of the bathroom, wearing a crew shirt of Cameron which is long enough to cover his hips. His wet curls still dripping, his bare feet pale and vulnerable on the wooden floor. Poor puppy.

"No we didn't. " Cameron answers. He is exhausted after the disastrous night.

"Well..." Mark is a little hesitated."I didn't see that coming, at the bar... I'm glad you found me."

Cameron lifts his eyebrows a little bit. This may be the nearest thing he can hear from Mark as a "Thank you."

Mark continues with a low voice:"Why did you do that? I thought you hate me."

Cameron smiles. He gets himself out of the mistreated sheets and fetches a clean towel from the closet. He pushes Mark gently towards the bed until he reluctantly settles on the edge, confused. Mark goes stiff when he feels his hair ruffled by the rough textile fiber, in a bossy but intimate way, but he trys not to move away.

"I did. Now stop talking, little nerd."

 

 

Fin


End file.
